


【哈内】Mark标记

by of_the_nights



Category: Barcelona - Fandom, Football - Fandom, real madrid
Genre: M/M, 轻微c梅提及
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_the_nights/pseuds/of_the_nights
Summary: 哈梅斯是个狼人，他比狠人还多一点。





	【哈内】Mark标记

**Author's Note:**

> 警告！皇萨对立大背景  
> 狼人哈x吸血鬼内  
> 梅西是内马尔的“始祖”（Sire），他初拥了内马尔。两人的关系大概就是黏人的熊孩子和护崽的老父亲。  
> 哈梅斯是后加入皇马家族的，事实上比起巴萨这个几乎是单一吸血鬼家族更像是多种族混合体，有很多巫师和狼人。

广播响起的时候，内马尔正在空乘休息室里忙着和大量的亲吻、搂抱，溢出唇边的//呻//吟//及险些发生的//口//活//做纠缠。空姐的制服一半在地上，而他正在努力另一半。但就在意乱情迷的关键节点上，“请航班……巴塞罗那飞往马德里的乘客到……登机口登机！”就这么不合时宜地响了起来。  
马德里。  
内马尔眨了眨眼。  
“抱歉，亲爱的。”他笑道，往后退了一步松手。黑色长卷发的美女微微撅嘴，在他的侧颊印下最后一个吻，随即拿起自己的制服进了卫生间。内马尔戴好墨镜，把外套往肩上一甩，随意拢了拢领口就走出大门。  
马德里。  
朝查验登机牌的地检小姐姐wink；提着自己唯一一只行李走上廊桥；戴上耳机把音量调大，尽量装作一个普通旅人；下意识念叨着莱奥的名字，想着自己马上要见到他了所以要开心一点；调整座椅闭上眼；起飞之后记得要一杯橙汁。  
莱奥，马德里，莱奥，莱奥，莱奥。  
内马尔一把扯掉耳机，暴躁的摇滚乐声瘪了下去，取而代之的是周围嘈杂的机器运转、引擎轰鸣。有人在两机舱之间开门关门，旅客们鱼贯而入，脚步踏在地板上的钝响持续不停。数以百计的心跳和呼吸在他耳边放大，几十个不同音高音色的声音在脑中炸开，各种口音的西语层层叠叠、像草稿上混乱的笔迹难以分辨——就像上帝把这世界上所有声音都塞进了他的脑子。如果他现在还是人类，恐怕早就因精神压力而晕厥，但他现在只觉得亢奋：跃跃欲试，又极力压抑。  
对于内马尔来说今天不是个出门的好时机  
从早上开始就有虹膜色变的先兆，出门前弄坏了三副隐形眼镜，只好改带墨镜；獠牙有点冒尖，喉咙火烧火燎，苏牙附体般看谁都想来上一口；好不容易到机场又烦躁不安，冲动难抑，刚刚差点就要来上一炮。他有一个月未曾进食了，前几周他的始祖缺席，他太急于打听莱奥的事以至于忘记狩猎。结果本能让他付出了代价，恰巧在他出发去马德里当天过了忍耐峰值。  
内马尔在起飞前给拉菲尼亚发WhatsApp：

-我的虹膜变色了【自拍.jpg】我还有多长时间？  
-什么？你现在在哪？  
-飞机上，还有三分钟起飞。  
-？！立刻下来！你疯了吗！！！  
-不，我要去找莱奥！  
-别跟个始祖不在身边就要死要活的新生儿一样！成熟点！你知道你不能呆在飞机上！！！  
-从这里到马德里只有几小时，我可以忍住！  
-你万一忍不住呢？别闹了！  
-不！  
我一下飞机就给你打电话，帮个忙拉法。  
-你下飞机应该先去医院！你必须解决这个问题！  
-我真的能忍住，真的，我从早上开始就这样了。  
-内马尔•达•席尔瓦•儒尼奥尔！！！！！  
你知道自己没进食还敢上飞机！！！！！  
莱奥要是知道肯定会狠狠踢你的屁股！！！！！

他盯着“莱奥”三个字母，傻傻地笑了。

-他很快就会知道了，我马上就能看到他了。  
-说真的，我不明白你为什么这么黏人，就像只没断奶的小狼崽一样。虽然莱奥是你的始祖，但还是太奇怪了。  
而且你知道莱奥有喜欢的人了吧？  
-天呐拉菲尼亚你满脑子都在想什么？？？我当然知道！我只是想见他而已！而已！  
-你没救了，内，你永远也长不大。莱奥是给了你标记，又不是把你拴住。

他在看到“标记”二字时下意识伸手摸了摸颈侧，纹身边的皮肤微微凸起，是一道不太明显的撕裂状伤疤：莱奥转变他的时候本来干净利落，结果他在莱奥还没收牙时挣扎，扯开了伤口。  
而现在疤痕在他的指尖下隐隐发热，就好像它从未愈合，还在滴血，而莱奥的血液正在他嘴里燃烧。内马尔从未刻意隐藏过这道咬痕，相反，他把它作为自己最引以为傲的标记完整保留下来，只在边上添了几个别的纹身避免吸引不必要的目光。那也是他身份的一部分，何况它来自莱奥。从那时起他就成了莱奥的责任，而他也发誓会捍卫莱奥的一切。  
他履行誓言的时候到了。  
数月前莱奥突然在巴塞罗那消失，除了皮克和苏亚雷斯外无人知其去向。他们对外宣称是为了公事，但内马尔能知道那只是个幌子，真相多半和莱奥喜欢上的那个巫师有关。  
说实话，内马尔倒不会阻拦，喜欢谁是莱奥的权利。可众多生物中偏偏是那个罗纳尔多成了莱奥的心上人——巴萨敌对家族皇马的骨干。更何况依照莱奥的性格，他多半还未挑明：本就内敛稳重的年长者一向以家族责任为重，这场单恋最好的结果只会是草草收场、无疾而终。  
莱奥根本不会让皇马的人听到风声，他只会默默观望，最后悄悄离开。而对方是否也会如此平和应对内马尔可不敢保证，一旦罗纳尔多知道了此事又抱有敌意加以利用，身处对家大本营，即便是莱奥也孤力难支。  
内马尔早就吵着要一起过去，可皮克怎么也不许，他只得暂时作罢。明面上是放弃了，暗地里他却一直试图套话，巴萨上下左防右防也没防住他：前两天内马尔抓住机会，换了苏亚雷斯的马黛茶配料。照平时这种幼稚伎俩不会奏效的，但最近苏亚雷斯被一个精灵看上，天天被对方的追求弄得面红耳赤，自然不会注意到内马尔在杯子里搞的小动作。一杯下去，连坐标带地址全都到手了。  
还有几个小时，一切都会好的。他会再次站到莱奥身边，他会保护他的国王不受任何伤害。  
而现在只有一点小问题。  
人群混杂的气味让他的反应愈发强烈，内马尔缩进椅子，尽量屏蔽四周对自己的影响。拉法是对的，他该再等等，可他又缺乏耐心。如果他在飞机上闹出乱子，即便莱奥最终原谅他，他也不会轻易放过自己。  
飞机开始在跑道上滑动。上帝保佑，这次该受诅又该赞美的航班最好快点到达目的地。  
内马尔重新戴上耳机，拦住最近一位经过他座位的空乘，要了杯他一贯的“飞行特饮”：橙汁兑司木露伏特加。几分钟后一位空乘沿着过道朝他走来，昂首展肩，双颊上带着一点红晕，显然之前就被告知了头等舱里的“惊喜”；她的步子很特别，富有弹性，轻薄丝袜裹住的两膝内侧在步伐交替间微微磨蹭，使整个人看起来胜券在握。  
“您的橙汁，先生。”她优雅地放下塑料杯，一手缓缓抚过胸前垂下的丝巾，映出五指上艳丽的油彩。他只抬头瞟了一眼便低下头去，低声道谢，拿起杯子一饮而尽。透明的杯底扭曲了空乘嘴边过于热情的笑，内马尔不愿给人难堪，但现在不是他讲究礼节的时候。他能感觉到在他抬手时那位小姐正一眨不眨盯着他的手臂、尤其是当袖口滑落时露出的大片刺青，这让她的表情僵了一瞬——显然她开始重新考虑是否还要继续微笑。  
“如果您有任何需要，请随时告知我。”她说完就匆匆的走了，高跟鞋落在地毯上，溅起一串胡乱的单音。内马尔放下杯子，解开袖口，然后一点一点把两侧袖子都挽上去，直到小臂上所有刺青都暴露在空气中，完整了最后一寸线条。  
他喜欢那些男人女人围着他，目光比指尖更早地抚过他裸露在外、布满纹身的皮肤；那些目光中只会有两层含义：痴迷或畏惧，总是这样。但他不在乎，既不在乎痴迷的人是否能真正理解，也不在乎畏惧的人究竟为何望而却步——他自己知道就够了。那些奇异线条组成的图案、费心搜集的字句、墨水留下的印象和针刺的疤痕都会让他产生一种奇异的归属感，让他觉得自己被定义，向每一个投以目光的人展示真正的内马尔。他的悲喜好恶，他的恣意纵情，他上百的年岁和经历，他所追逐的、当下最前沿时尚；他的爱，他的恨，他的愤怒和怜悯——一开始是他去找纹身师，然后花上几小时选定图案和位置；后来他干脆自学了一点绘画，然后把身体当成画布。  
他喜欢这种感觉——他喜欢“标记”的感觉。每一个纹身后都有隐含的符号，只有他自己才能完全明白。这就像一种身份的标识。每当内马尔听到关于自己纹身的吐槽后都会反驳：“我和那些请人画像或花大钱制作名片的人所做的没什么两样，”他耸耸肩，“只不过我的身体就是名片，而我是我的画像。”

 

飞机按点落的地，可内马尔却觉得过了一个世纪那样漫长。他已经到了忍耐的极限，只有最后一丝理智还紧绷着，提醒他要赶紧从机场离开。他挤开一波旅客，试图以最快速度找到皮克告诉他的那个出口。但今天似乎诸事不顺，先是不小心撞到人，然后快要找到地方的时候被拦住问路，好不容易拜托后又因为过于惹眼的外表被一位多疑的地检要求检查证件。等这一切都过去，他终于到了离出口几米远的地方，已经能看到远处各色的接机人群——就在那时内马尔突然停住了，在一片人流中驻足观望，急切地若有所寻。在刹那间他捕捉到一线气味，醒目，独树一帜，炽烈热情，似曾相识又熟稔于心。他以为是自己渴出了幻觉，或是受到外界干扰。他停下是为证明自己错了，但气味立刻缠住他，拉着他、坚持不懈告诉他那是真的。内马尔转了个方向，朝另一个出口追过去，那与他约好见皮克的地方正好相反。他该立刻离开，而不是在人均聚集的机场拖延，只是——  
内马尔冲到一个僻静的角落，在那里气味更加馥郁。他快接近了来源，只是还不能分辨种类。他急躁地朝四周观望，目光扫过长椅上的人群。下一秒，一个葡语词突然浮上脑海，一个对他现在来说有点生疏的词，但发音却让他感到奇怪的熟悉，甚至还格外亲切。  
“卡莎萨。”他喃喃地说，双眼在茶色镜片后瞪大，獠牙藏在唇下蠢蠢欲动。“卡莎萨。”  
甘蔗的甜香勾着他，踏着弥漫的月色款款而来。久远的、关于他故乡的印象重新渲染上色，那一片古老的土地，他还为“人”时的记忆。港口里收帆的船，黝黑瘦小的孩子沿着海岸线奔跑，鱼腥和朗姆，女人慈爱的笑，还有卡莎萨——它闻起来像所有他曾爱的、又一度以为自己已经忘记东西。尽管那只是气味相近，其实并不是。但只靠这点类似已足以吸引他的注意，让他忍不住拔脚追去、如一个迷了路的孩子忽然在挣扎中看见了光。  
他站在，望向面前那列长椅。那里只坐了一个年轻人，西装革履，发型仔细打理过。他似乎刚结束一场短途旅行，身边只有一只行李箱，也在等人。从原地内马尔可以清楚地听见他的呼吸和心跳——他有点着急，也许是因为来接应的人晚了，但他还保持着良好的耐心。类似于甘蔗酒的气味从他身上、从一层古龙水香气下传来，仿佛在内马尔的喉咙里点了一把火。更何况从那身合体的西装来看，他不难想象那些深色布料下匀称的肌肉和衣纹勾勒的漂亮线条。所有的一切对他而言都是直白的诱惑，食欲和性//欲搅做一团，他急不可耐，只想冲过去狠狠把对方按在椅子上咬上一口。可现在唯一阻止他更进一步的是，那一点轻微的、几乎不可查的附子草汁的气味  
该死。  
内马尔勾起唇角，手指慢慢摩挲行李提带，把重心换到另一只脚上。  
那家伙是个狼人——  
——但别以为这点就能拦住他。  
欲望总是无时不刻存在，而作为吸血鬼他从不屈待自己，无论何时何地他总能尽情享乐。在这方面他和他的始祖、巴萨家族的首领莱昂内尔•梅西简直天差地别，后者总是觉得他放纵得像个活在当下的狼人。在莱奥看来吸血鬼该是清心寡欲，像他本人一样、暗恋都能拖上十年。  
“咱俩应该中和一下，莱奥。”他抱住年长者的腰，脸蹭在对方颈侧嗅着熟悉的血液气味—同样留在他自己身体里的血。“虽然我讨厌那个人但还要说，你得主动点，起码告诉他你的名字。”  
“没那么简单，内。”  
“你担心他会讨厌你吗？别这么想，没人会讨厌你莱奥，没人！”内马尔低声说，头埋在对方颈窝里摩挲，像个撒娇的孩子。“我们都爱你。”  
“谢谢安慰，内，但你怎么能肯定呢？皇马和我们是世仇，万一我告诉他……”  
内马尔猛的打断他。  
“我说了：我们都爱你——所有人，都，爱你！”他捧住莱昂内尔的脸，咬牙切齿，一字一顿。“如果他敢伤你的心，向上帝发誓，我会撕碎他的——”  
他的胸膛起伏，眼珠泛红，手上却注意着力道。他目光灼灼地看着莱奥，根本不敢、也不愿想那些可能出现的场景。直到另一双手覆上他的手背、以一种温和又不容置疑的力道迫使他松手。  
“内。”莱奥只叫了他的名字，但他明白那意味着话题结束。莱奥总说他容易冲动、感情行事，好吧，也许他一辈子也学不会年长者的冷静从容。他一向奉行自己想要就必须得到，之前是在巴萨家族中的认可，是莱奥的纵容爱护……现在是这个狼人。  
内马尔大步径直朝对方走了过去。

 

哈梅斯没想到在马德里机场会遇到同类。  
好吧，半个同类。严格意义上说他们都不是人类，但他不知道什么时候狼人和吸血鬼关系这么好了，竟然能让对方在公共场合盯着自己看个没完。  
他的航班（罕见的）提早降落，比他和拉莫斯约好的时间多了一个小时。他不愿因此打电话过去平添麻烦，准备在角落里稍坐歇息等着时间过去。但他找到这个无人角落不到十分钟就有另一位不速之客来临，对方是个第一眼印象就令人惊讶的吸血鬼，他还从未见过暗夜之子中有如此作风高调者，差点就相信是直觉骗了自己、对方不过是个人类旅客。  
太可惜了。哈梅斯看着那个瘦削的吸血鬼朝自己走来，在心底暗暗叹息。他完全是自己喜欢的类型，每一个细节都正中红心——或者不如说因为是对方所以他才找到了“自己喜欢的类型”：面容身形、动作步态、小臂上露出的纹身、眼尾勾起的弧度和虹膜的颜色，甚至连他脸上浅含着几分得意的微笑都无法令哈梅斯产生恶感。太可惜了。头一次哈梅斯产生了非要主动不可念头，但对象哪怕是人类也好了……偏偏是个吸血鬼。  
他还在犹豫，但不代表对方就无动于衷。几秒内对方已到身前，浅金、琥珀、蜜褐和香槟色在他眼前混作一团，乱七八糟阳光的中心朝他一笑，声线沙哑中带着点漫不经心，“嗨！”  
哈梅斯无计可施，只好也随着笑笑，点头。  
“我是内。”  
“哈梅斯。幸会。”  
“赶飞机？”  
“等人。”  
“很着急？”  
“不。”  
“那你……”吸血鬼随意地歪头，眼珠一转，伸出舌尖缓缓舔了舔上唇，一只脚鞋尖立了起来，鞋跟蹭了蹭另一只脚踝。空气一下紧绷起来，暗示和眼神交汇取代言语继续。他本该拒绝的，随便什么理由，反正他不该和一个吸血鬼在马德里机场鬼混。但哈梅斯只是笑笑，说，“好”。

客套的交谈已经到了极限。内马尔率先朝盥洗室走，哈梅斯紧随其后。他们拉扯着进了盥洗室，这里位置偏僻，也没多少旅客用。内马尔眼疾手快把“故障维修中”的牌子踢出门外，接着就要回身锁门，不想哈梅斯比他更快，直接握住门把手硬生生掰了下来。  
内马尔看着他笑眯眯把两个不锈钢把手往地上一扔，若无其事开始解扣子，不禁想往后缩。狼人的危险性一点不比他们吸血鬼少。二者势均力敌，而且就内马尔的身板，起了冲突不一定占便宜。但他现在渴极，根本来不及考虑那么多。哈梅斯刚一脱了西装外套，气味立即挤满了狭小的空间，无异于把内马尔往酒窖里扔。瞬间什么顾虑都没了，他理智全无，冲上去一把扯开了哈梅斯的衬衫。很快两人的衣物扔的到处都是，四片嘴唇黏在一起，扯都扯不开。  
然后哈梅斯停下了。  
“你带套了吗？”他问，声音里还带着点犹疑拘谨，让内马尔不禁翻了个白眼。“我兜里有一个。”说着递过去。  
哈梅斯看了一眼就扔了，内马尔：？？？想骂人，结果对方一句话把他噎在原地：“太小了。”哈梅斯摇了摇头，意味深长看了他一眼，那意思好像说内马尔比他小似的，惹得后者一脚踹在他大腿上：“你做不做？”  
“润滑剂呢？”  
“……谁随身带那玩意儿啊！”  
“你带了套没带润滑？”  
内马尔无话可说，他现在正被欲望折磨得出于爆炸边缘：他想要，又渴得要命，结果能缓解他两者的人为了道具和他讨价还价。“这有水，还有干洗洗手液，你自己看着办！”他瞪了哈梅斯一眼，“快点，我又不怕疼！”  
对方对他的急躁态度也不生气，还像之前那样挂着微笑，“你确定？”说着伸手解开了腰带。  
“确——”  
后半个字卡在内马尔嗓子眼里。他目瞪口呆地看着从狼人内裤里弹出的那根东西，粗大狰狞，直挺挺对着他。虽说吸血鬼体质是普通人的数倍，但他还没有自信到自己的小屁股能容得下这尊“大神”。  
“慢着！！！”内马尔声音都扭曲了，欲望一瞬间被吓回去那么一点，他本能想往后退，但被哈梅斯搂着能退到哪去？“你又怎么了？”狼人‘好心’地问。  
内马尔默默从旁边的洗手液按压器里挤了一大坨在手上。  
“起开！”他又瞪了对方一眼，哈梅斯无辜地举起手退了一步，留出空间给小个子的吸血鬼操作。  
一分钟后。  
“唔……嗯啊！”  
内马尔发誓，他也算“身经百战”，但这么玩还是头一回。现在他半个人挂在哈梅斯身上，后者很轻松地用一只手托着他的腰，跟他吻得难舍难分，另一只手的两根手指和内马尔自己的一起在他屁股里进出。内马尔第一次这么恨自己的听力：后穴里的液体被手指捻出了泡沫，随着每一次扩张的进出发出细微的水声；更不用提在这一切发生时哈梅斯正轻轻吮着他的上唇，而他爱死了这种感觉。所有一切加起来就像他一边跟人做一边听放大的GV音轨——而那声音还是他自己发出来的。哈梅斯一路顺着他的纹身吻下去，吻过那些标记，用唇舌仔细描绘那些图案。他的鼻息洒在内马尔的皮肤上，让后者不禁绷紧身体。他向后挺着腰，但哈梅斯以惊人的控制力把他按在原地，那些修长的、看起来斯文又克制的手指极有耐心地给他扩张，并且深到内马尔自己都觉得惊讶的地步。他很少做下面那个，而这次的经历绝对前所未有——哈梅斯突然曲起指节，指腹压在某一点上，内马尔立刻惊喘出声，下意识抽出自己的手往后撑住身体，结果后面又被趁机加到四指。  
“别……”他的呻吟中含着断断续续的恳求。然后哈梅斯抽出了手指，把他的手牵到唇边漫不经心舔了一口。“好了。”他说。  
“什么好——啊！”  
内马尔张大嘴，连气声都发不出来。他被填满了，字面意义和现实意义上的。他甚至感觉自己被钉在哈梅斯身上。对于不适应被进入的人来说太过了，龟头直接顶到了之前手指未达的深度。哈梅斯耐心地等着他。先是不适感，紧接着另一种不适感取而代之。  
“动。”一个词从他微微发抖的唇间吐出，内马尔闭上眼睛，尽量控制着自己不要贸动。哈梅斯以为他还在疼，俯身轻吻他的锁骨：“什么？”  
“我说，动一下！”内马尔突然睁开眼，然后不受控制地叫了起来。最开始他几乎一直在尖叫，哈梅斯控制了速度，他只是因为容纳对方超出平均的尺寸。然后一会儿他适应了，性格里那点惯有的不甘和跃跃欲试占了上风，内马尔开始——这绝不是什么明智之举——他开始扭腰，发力搂着哈梅斯做支点，开始迎合对方的进入。他自己也硬了，阴茎淌出前液蹭在对方小腹上。他睁着眼，一眨不眨凝视哈梅斯的脸，目光中带着点天真和故作迷惑，甚至还有笑意。挑衅的意味从全身每个毛孔里往外散发，但他脸上分明写着：我不是故意。  
“快！”内马尔用气声拖长了说，手死死按住哈梅斯的肩，“快点！”然后他就不受控制地大声呻吟起来，向后甩过头。哈梅斯又快又狠地操他，他知道自己的把戏起了作用。有着清秀娃娃脸的狼人还是没什么多余的表情，但动作说明了一切。内马尔迎合他，把他往后推，他们退着闯进一个隔间，门被撞开发出的巨大声响都没能中断他的呻吟。哈梅斯被推着坐在了马桶盖上，内马尔压着他骑上去，开始在对方的阴茎上操自己。他盯着他，不由自主勾起嘴唇，一只手揉乱了哈梅斯被发胶固定好的发型，然后另一只手也追过来，捧着哈梅斯的脸颊，拇指重重地摩挲他的颧骨，好像想把对方一贯的微笑抹掉、看看下面藏着什么。然后他感觉到一双手掐住了他的腰：内马尔惊呼一声，他被提起又重重地按下，直接被顶进最深处。他们额头抵着额头，便深深望进对方的眼睛，读出那里面写着：  
-够了吗？这样你满足了吗？  
-不——还不够，还不够。  
哈梅斯被带着似乎也陷进疯狂。他们挤在狭小的隔间里，但好像又处在世界的中心、四周广袤无垠。他们做爱，没有一点缓和或停止的意思，好像要通过这样把内心深处的痒全都洗掉，换成彻头彻尾的餮足。世人说食欲和色欲此消彼长，但对于他们这些生物来说二者毫无区别。  
内马尔的手滑下哈梅斯的脸，抚过胸膛停在心脏上方，感受掌下的搏动。对他来说那是种挺奇妙的感觉，对他来说“心跳”这一词永远属于新奇和未知。但下一秒他立刻反应过来那代表着什么，那些在坚实皮肤下流动的——我从未尝过狼人的血，这个念头浮现，紧接着深深扎根不散。他想过一秒在此时下嘴的危险，但谨慎被渴望战胜。内马尔盯着哈梅斯的颈侧，双眼彻底被猩红覆盖。他想要……现在他想要哈梅斯的血。  
但对方显然没察觉到危险，只是对他的分心不满：他被一记深顶弄得呜咽出声，空腹感愈加强烈。内马尔一手揽住哈梅斯的脖子探过头，后者原以为他会给自己一个吻，或是支撑不住咬在自己的肩膀上，但最终等来的只有突然的、猛烈的剧痛，使狼人忍耐不住低吼出声：内马尔的獠牙陷进他的皮肤，刺入动脉。血液涌了出来，旋即被贪婪地舔吮殆尽。两种欲望几乎在同时得到满足让他无暇思考，哈梅斯硬挺火热的阴茎埋在他体内，而海岸、雨林、篝火跳跃的光和甘蔗酒的记忆随着鲜血在他脑中渐渐苏醒。狼人恐怖的自愈能力和他的獠牙相互搏斗、剑拔弩张，内马尔只觉得咽下喉咙的血越来越烫，像火焰在他的肚腹中融化；但味道又令他欲罢不能，混着诱人的幻觉和快感。他有些意犹未尽地抬头，结果正对上一双瞳孔拉长、隐含怒火的眼睛。  
啊哦。  
他成功激怒了一个狼人，在对方还在操自己的半途。  
哈梅斯一把将他抱上洗手台，后背一下撞在穿衣镜上，迫使他不得不收回獠牙。鲜血涌出，但哈梅斯毫不在乎。台面的冰冷让内马尔绷紧大腿和臀部，绞得对方也跟着更加用力。哈梅斯的阴茎几乎是顶在他的敏感点上厮磨，每次把他的身体抬起一点，接着因重力下落又正好撞在龟头上，逼得内马尔想要停止，又忍不住索求更多。他的小腿勾在哈梅斯腰上，脚趾因强烈的快感绷直，微微发抖。他的阴茎发涨，自己却不敢贸然伸手自慰。他被操得狠了，眼前也开始失神，手臂还知道死死搂着对方，注意却全跑到哈梅斯颈侧的伤口上。那里已经开始愈合，血顺着锁骨流下胸膛，内马尔着迷地盯着血珠滚落，忍不住凑上去用舌头一路追着舔。他克制着没用牙，只伸出舌尖来，脸也蹭在他胸前，弄得哈梅斯有些痒。后者忍不住松松掐着他的后颈把他从胸前扯开，低头狠狠吻住他微张的嘴。  
内马尔现在嗓子哑得厉害，脸上冷一阵热一阵，阴茎涨得难受，心道不会这小子想把我活生生操射。他伸手想偷偷自我帮助一把，却被半途截住。紧接着对方突然退了出来，没等内马尔反应就把他翻了过去。他现在脸朝下被压在洗手台上，两手强迫背在身后，哈梅斯以后入的姿势操了进来。内马尔想骂人，但他现在实在快要脱力，前面一番折腾让他现在尝到了作茧自缚的后果。他想射，但除了被迫承受之外无可作为；他想出声，但最终脱口而出的只是有气无力的呻吟。他深陷被动，除了身后进出的那根阴茎外什么也感觉不到——而这仅有的触感还在不断放大：穴肉紧紧裹住茎身，像放弃抵抗般簇拥讨好，吸吮挽留。他自己只要动一动后穴就忍不住缩紧，全身每一寸都敏感得要命。他的眼眶发涨但流不出泪，发硬的乳头压在光滑的台面上让整个局面雪上加霜，他身体里有一部分希望哈梅斯赶快让他释放，但另一部分又想第一次就被人活活操射也过于丢面。他想喊“救命”，又想喊“给我”，最后这两个词合二为一，拼成了“哈梅斯”。  
在一片不上不下的恍惚清醒中他被小心地托起下巴，他似乎听见哈梅斯问他，被卡得难受的内马尔立即抓住机会，胡乱喊出声，但断断续续夹杂呻吟，更像自言自语。先是哈梅斯的名字，然后是乱七八糟的葡语夹杂西语“求你”、“操我”、“让我射”，最后是更多哈梅斯的名字混着咒骂。他在自己的声音中听到来自身后的一声轻笑，只觉得尾椎一阵酸麻，混着自己的哭喊他射了出来，不是他想象中的一次就完了，而是断续四溅，哈梅斯一顶他便又能射出点什么，但他拒绝想那究竟是什么。  
还没等他在高潮后放松下来，哈梅斯又插了进去，几分钟后他抽出阴茎射在了他的大腿间。恍惚中内马尔觉得后颈一痛，紧接着闻到了哈梅斯的气味。但他没有多想，就放任意识溜走了。他被哈梅斯从台子上一把捞起来带进怀里，之前在他屁股里作恶的罪魁祸首正蹭着他的臀尖。  
“腿分开。”哈梅斯说，内马尔突然清醒了。“什么？”他有点警觉，生怕对方是想再来一次。哈梅斯哼笑一声，“分开，给你清理一下。”内马尔哑然，只好乖乖照做。他一睁眼，正好看见镜中自己倚在哈梅斯怀里，身上一片混乱，乱七八糟的吻痕在他深色的皮肤上不太明显，但内马尔能看得一清二楚。他的纹身在发热，精液从两腿间往下流。一只手温柔地轻抚他的大腿，把那些液体洗掉。哈梅斯的气息裹着他，像无害的阳光，和久酿的卡莎萨。  
“你到底叫什么？”对方吻着他的后颈，问道。  
“内……”  
“只是内？”  
他犹豫了一下  
“内马尔。”他说，然后从哈梅斯怀里出来，捡起自己的衣服。“很高兴认识你，哈梅斯。”  
哈梅斯皱起眉，看起来有点不解。“你……”他想说什么，但是被内马尔打断了。后者几乎是在一眨眼的功夫里穿好了衣服，正对着镜子把墨镜摆正。  
“你要走了？”  
内马尔被逗乐了。“不然呢？”  
哈梅斯似乎想挽留他，但不知是该先收拾自己还是先拦人。内马尔直接替他做了选择：他勾着哈梅斯的脖子把他拉近，给了他最后一个吻，在他耳边说了什么，下一秒直接消失在原地。只剩下盥洗室那扇被他们弄坏的门在原处可笑地晃着，空气里早没了吸血鬼的影子。哈梅斯愣在原地，半身赤裸，发型全乱了。他还从未有过如此狼狈的时候，耳边只剩下内马尔那句草率的“再见，甜心！”。他看起来像被人扔下嫖完就走，只可惜扔下他的那个才是被嫖的。  
这次就这样吧。  
娃娃脸狼人眯了眯眼，慢条斯理捡起衬衫穿上，一丝不苟对着镜子系好领带。  
不过下一次——  
跑，这辈子不可能的。

 

内马尔到皮克家的时候已经是傍晚。加泰人开门看见他，抬手就是一个爆栗。  
“诶呦！”内马尔假装头痛，“皮克你又欺负人！”  
“是你欺负我还是我欺负你？我今天下午去机场等了你三小时，就差播寻人启事了！”  
内马尔想了想下午皮克去的那会他正好在……“咳！对不起，我改签了航班，因为……因为我忘了狩猎，怕出乱子所以。”  
皮克将信将疑地看了看他。“行吧！”加泰人侧开身子，“臭小子，下不为例！赶紧进来，莱奥等你好久了！”  
内马尔松了口气，赶紧拎着行李跨进屋。  
“等等！”  
内马尔绷紧身子。转过头装作不知情的样子，“又怎么啦杰拉德？不是说莱奥在等吗那我最好赶紧——”他说着就要往楼上跑，紧跟着就被皮克揪住了领子。  
“你最好解释一下，你后脖子上那个狼人的咬痕是怎么来的？”

#今天皮主席也看穿了一切呢。

end


End file.
